The purpose of this training grant is to provide excellent training for pre-doctoral fellows in Cancer Epidemiology and Control. We aim to train scientists prepared for the rapidly changing field of cancer epidemiology, skilled in epidemiologic methods, with an integrated understanding of the biology of cancer. For this research program, we propose combining researchers from the Department of Social and Preventive Medicine (SPM) at the University at Buffalo (LJB), others at UB and from Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) to provide pre-doctoral training including coursework, special seminars, mentored research and interaction with two primary mentors as well as interaction with other experts in relevant disciplines. The proposed training program would develop a sub-specialty in cancer epidemiology, developing the training in multi-disciplinary research and expanding the training collaborations. We propose to develop a specialized curriculum in cancer epidemiology that would emphasize the integration of cancer biology and a number of other disciplines (e.g., biostatistics, toxicology, geographic information science). The new program would provide for the development of cancer epidemiologists equipped to do cutting edge research and to handle the research challenges of the future. The objectives are to: Recruit outstanding pre-doctoral fellows with a background in epidemiology or another relevant field and train them in cancer epidemiology and control with an integrated understanding of cancer biology and other relevant fields, by providing a structured curriculum in cancer epidemiology and those other fields; taking advantage .of the opportunities, and resources available through the partnership of SPM and RPCI, provide tailored hands-on opportunities for pre-doctoral fellows to develop research skills in epidemiology and control as well as in other related disciplines including biostatistics, nutrition, immunology, toxicology or geographic information systems; and provide an understanding of and experience in interdisciplinary research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]